Miyu's adventure
by Pickcellgirl
Summary: Homura akemi (from PMMM) gives Illya her old memories back of being the master of berserker and makes her kill Miyu. Insted of wakeing up in heven she wakes up in a strange new land. The land of San Fransokyo.
1. Death

**Authors note: this is my first story so I'm sorry if it's terrible _. So let's begin with this not so epic tale shall we YAY!**

Miyu walked slowly through the abandon, dilapidated building with Sapphire slowly floating beside her. With every step the atmosphere seamed to get more tens.

"Sapphire can you sense the berserker card yet?" Miyu said in her usual could voice. Thou today it seemed more uncertain.

"Yes it is getting stronger with every step master Miyu" replied Sapphire. "Were almost there"

Miyu suddenly stopped when she notice a figure standing between the crumbling pillars. The figure slowly turned to revile that it was Illya!

But there was something different about her. Her eyes where almost glowing in a red light and instead of wearing her usual pink magical girl gear, she was wearing some sort of white dress with a dark purple jacket over the top with a matching hat.

She let a small, evil smile slip through her mouth.

"Hello Miyu" she said still smiling. It seemed to get more demonic with every word.

Miyu was taken aback. Illya never acted like this before. But she wasn't going to let her hurt herself or others any more so she had to get her out of here.

"Illya I told you I wanted to this alone" Miyu said calmly.

"Oh I'm not here to HELP you, no I'm here to HURT you silly"

"Lady Illya what are you saying?" Sapphire worryingly asked

"What are you death?" a new voice rang out. It was strangely seductive, yet it also sent a chill up your spine at the same time.

Behind Illya a dark cloud of mist appeared behind her. It moved and contracted to form a girl. She had long black hair being held in place with a red ribbon. She had a black dress on that looked like it was only made up of black ribbons and feathers. She had pure white skin and huge black feathered wings. She had a big, demented smile on her face. She had her arms around Illyas shoulders holding her in place like a child would hold a doll.

"Hello Miyu I guess you want to know what happened to poor little Illya here, am I right?"

Miyu was completely stunned so she couldn't do anything but nod.

"You see I gave back her old memories" she said with pat on Illya's head.

"What old memories?" Miyu asked confused.

"Oh just the memories of her being the master of berserker that's all" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Lady Illya would never be alliance with a best like that!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Well it's true so you better believe it" The demon said with a grin, then she sighed "I'm bored of this so I'm just let Illya deal with you."

"Yes of cores master Homura "Illya replied sweetly.

Then Homura despaired in some weird purple portal.

"Illya I don't want to fight you" Miyu said with fear in her voice. Seeing how powerful she was without these memories, who knows how strong she is now.

"I don't care what want I'm going to kill you anyway" Illya said with laugh and summoned a massive purple and black battle axe coved in black vines entwined with black skulls.

Miyu panicked, she didn't want to hurt one of her only friends, but it seemed she had no choice.

"Sapphire transform"

"Are you sure lady Miyu?" Sapphire said with concern in voice "I think you should recond"

"Sapphire NOW!" Miyu roared.

"As you wish Lady Miyu" she replied and transformed Miyu into her purple, black and white magical girl outfit. Miyu summoned an enormous beam of blue light and shot it at Illya. Illya simply dogged like it was a ball being thrown at her. Illya suddenly jumped up and appeared right above Miyu! She swung her huge axe down right into Miyu's shoulder and laughed like they were playing some sort of game. Miyu quickly healed herself and summoned hundreds of little blue balls of energy and fired them at Illya, who again dodged them and appeared right in front of Miyu again and plunged her axe into her stomach.

"Now who's the weak one?" she said with a smile.

"Illya …. please … stop…." Miyu gasped with sadness in her amber eyes.

"Goodbye Niyu" she lathed as she swung her axe deep into Miyus hart finishing her off, or so she thought. Right at the last second Sapphire emitted and bright aqua light which coved Miyu.

"Sapphire what are you doing!?" Illya Yelled.

"When a master dies there Kaleidostick use a one time only spell that takes them to another world to let them keep on living, with full memory of the past world" Sapphire explains. "Good bye lady Illya, I will miss the real you" then they disappeared in a bright blue light.

Miyu woke with a start. She looked around she was in a small ally way. She looked around and saw Sapphire laying on the ground beside her. Where on earth where they?

Find out in the next chapter!

**Authors note: well that's the first chapter done YES (fist punches the air) I will update this on Friday. Why well this is mainly going to take place in the universe of big hero 6 and I'm going to see it on Friday yay so that's when I will update so I will have a story. **


	2. Mami to the rescue!

**I haven't seen the film yet T_T but I got this idea and I just need to get it out of my head. Also I got the date wrong I'm going to update properly on Saturday. With all that let's get on with the show shall we. \_/ I do not own: Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Big hero 6 or Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA****ILLYA.**

Mami sighed as she finished washing her last dish. She had a job at the Lucky Cat Café as a general helper and it used to be a fun job. She use to make all the cakes but she had to stop ever since Tadashi died since he was no longer here to help, also ever since he passed on Hiro took to his room and never came down. So it just came down to her and Cass.

"Can I go now" Mami said in a tired voice, she had been working nonstop since 8 am and now it was 9pm.

"Of course and remind me to give you a pay rise seeing how hard you're working," said Cass in an exhausted voice. She had been working since 6.

"You don't have to," said the golden haired waitress "I'm fine with what I've got."

"Fine I won't bother arguing with you," Cass sighed, "You always win."

Mami let out a small smile and walked to the door and took off her apron and put on her tangerine duffle coat.

"Bye Cass, see you tomorrow," she said with a small wave and went out the door.

Mami began to walk down the street when she noticed three gang members and a huge fighter bot standing in position talking to someone. She heard some muffled laughter and then she saw one of the men kick whatever they were talking to. She sighed and looked down at her sliver ring covered in yellow gems.

She closed her eyes and remembered what Madoka had said,

"I am putting a special lock and chain on your soul gem so it will never go dark."

"Why are you doing this?" Mami asked confused.

"So if I don't come back from this battle with Homura you can keep on fighting in my place."

Mami opened her eyes and stared walking towards the men.

"I recommend that you leave whatever you're hurting alone and walk away," Mami said with her usual air of confidence.

The three men and bot turned around and looked at her.

"Why should we listen to some posh nob like you?" one of the men asked rudely.

"Otherwise you'll get hurt," Mami replied getting more confident by the second.

"Oooo I'm so scared," he said with a laugh, then he snapped his fingers "Bot get her"

Mami held up her hand and her yellow soul gem floated up then yellow light coved her body and transformed into her magical girl outfit.

She wore similar to an old fashioned hunting out fit with a short yellow skirt and she willed muskets as her main weapon but had other guns in her arsenal.

She suddenly jumped two miles in the air and summoned army of muskets and fired them all at the bot. surprisingly the bot stayed up after beaning shot by hundred musket. Mami landed and the bot charged at her. She simply stepped out the way then jumped up again and summoned her strongest shot and yelled….

"Trio Finale!"

The bot exploded into a million pieces that landed on the ground with a clatter.

The men slowly took a couple of steps back then ran off. Mami untransformed and ran over to what they were kicking. It was a young girl she had short black hair that was held back with two white hair clips and had pale skin. She was wherein a white and blue stripy t-shirt and denim shorts with white socks that came up to her ankles and blue trainers. By her side was some kind of strange gold circle with a 6 pointed star in the middle and it seemed to have blue and black butterfly wings on either side.

She picked up the girl and the star thing and took her back to the café.

**I added a new character yay! I really liked Mami in the anime so I used her. It was going to be Koyko but I changed my mind since not many people seem to use her in crossovers very often, so I thought why not **


End file.
